701
As Barnabas Collins is transported to the year 1897, Quentin Collins returns home to Collinwood, where his grandmother is dying. Synopsis : A dark, dark night on the great estate of Collinwood. The main house deserted, ruled by two evil spirits who refuse to show themselves to any but the posessed children. And in the basement room of the Old House, one man contemplates a terrifying chance to achieve the meeting with Quentin he knows must take place. Barnabas Collins, Professor Stokes, and Julia Hoffman are in the Old House basement discussing I-Ching when Barnabas informs Professor Stokes that he intends to use it to make contact with Quentin in order to save the life of David. Professor Stokes advises against it, but Barnabas is adamant about using I-Ching. Begrudgingly, Professor Stokes assists Barnabas in using the I-Ching wands. Stokes then informs Barnabas and Julia that the hexagram that appeared is called “the hexagram of change.” Barnabas closes his eyes and concentrates on a door with the hexagram painted on it. When he does this, Barnabas envisions the door opening and himself walking through it. Behind the door, Barnabas sees his own changed coffin. '''Act I' Suddenly, Barnabas is aware that he is actually inside the coffin. It is the year 1897, and two gypsies are seen in the parlor of The Old House, the man, Sandor Rakosi, is throwing knives and the woman, Magda Rakosi is laughing at him for missing. The man and woman reminisce on the time when they had an act together. The woman begins to tell the man about the Collins family jewels and how the old woman at Collinwood was wearing some of them. She instructs him to go to the drawing room to steal the jewels, where she believes they are hidden. He is frightened, but she insists. Quentin Collins is seen knocking on the main doors to Collinwood when a female servant answers the door. The man remarks that Beth, the servant who answered the door, is still very beautiful and questions why she is still working here, rather than leaving with her mistress, Jenny Collins. Beth says he should not have returned, but he says he is there for his grandmama's death. He orders Beth to take his bags upstairs, but she refuses, reminding him that he is not the master of the house. Act II Quentin tells Beth he would like to see Jamison, but she tells him Jamison is asleep and he will have to wait. He then tells Beth he will have to see Grandmama. Beth tells him she will not be happy he has returned, but Quentin tells Beth he plans on getting back into her good graces at least long enough for her to make out a new will. Outside, Sandor hears this last part as he comes into the drawing room through the outside window. Edith Collins is seen, playing cards in her bed, when Quentin opens the door and enters. The two talk lightly and joke, before Quentin informs his grandmother that she should leave everything to him. Edith accuses Quentin of using Jamison to get back in her good graces and Quentin jokingly agrees with her. Edith then informs Quentin that she must tell Edward Collins the family secret before she dies, because he is the oldest of her grandchildren. She says that everyone will "get what they deserve", but only Edward can be told the secret. Quentin attempts to get his grandmother to tell him the secret, but he fails as she pretends to have fallen asleep. Quentin enters the drawing room as Sandor Rakosi is searching for the family jewels. It is obvious they know each other. Act III Barnabas, still trapped in his coffin, is trying desperately to escape. He is unsure of the year, but decides he must “will” somebody to find him. Sandor returns and tells Magda the jewels are not in the place she thought they were. Then, Magda, looks into her crystal ball, where she sees the door to the secret crypt in the Collins family mausoleum open and decides that must be where the jewels are. They prepare to leave to get the jewels when Beth arrives, telling Magda that the old woman wants to see her. Magda tells her she needs to get some cards which are older than the Tarot, then pulls Sandor aside and tells him to go to the mausoleum without her. Sandor enters the mausoleum and opens the door to the secret crypt, where he finds the chained coffin, not aware that the coffin belongs to Barnabas Collins. Sandor opens the coffin, deciding the jewels are hidden inside, and the hand of Barnabas Collins reaches out and grabs his throat. Memorable Quotes * Quentin: "You're quite right, Grandmama, seeing Edward is reason enough to die." * Magda Rakosi: "What does she want? To be told she will live until Edward comes. Thats all she ever wants to hear, isn't it?" Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Magda → * ← Thayer David as Sandor → * ← Quentin Collins as David Selby → * ← Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez → * Isabella Hoopes as Edith Collins → Notes * This is the first time in the series that we hear the voice of David Selby. * First appearance of Edith Collins. In the 1840 flashback, a younger Edith is played by Terry Crawford. Mistakes 0701